


The Battle of Starcourt

by piwine791



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Episode: s03e08 The Battle of Starcourt, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piwine791/pseuds/piwine791
Summary: Terror reigns in the food court when the Mind Flayer comes to collect. But down below, in the dark, the future of the world is at stake.





	1. Mike

El yells. We’re so panic and can’t do anything about it. There’s something in her leg, it’s moving and hurting her. It’s so painful to hear her voice screaming in pain as she holds my hand tightly. Jonathan tells us to keep her awake and run towards one of the kitchens.

El closes her eyes for seconds. She can’t give in, “hey, hey, hey, stay awake, stay awake,” I gaze to Dustin, “let’s get her on this side, on this side.” I try to let Eleven lean on my chest, she screams a little when Nancy move her leg. And Robin starts talking.

“It’s, uh… You know, it’s not actually that bad. There was a… The goalie on my soccer team, Beth Wildfire, this other girl slid into her leg, and the bone came out of her knee. Sex inches or something, it was insane-“

“Robin,” Steve cut in. Robin looked at him, “yeah?”

“You’re not helping”

“I’m sorry.”

Jonathan comes back with a knife and a wooden spoon. “Alright, El? This is gonna hurt like hell, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Need you to stay real still. Here,” he gives me a wooden spoon, “you’re gonna want to bite down on this, okay?”

El bites the wooden spoon, I try to hold her still. Jonathan places the knife on top of the wound, he looks hesitate. “Do it,” I say. It needs to get out of her right away. He took a deep breath and slowly open the wound. El muffles a scream and she screams again when Jonathan’s hand get inside her skin, trying to get that thing. That’s when she yelling, “no! stop it! Stop! Stop!”

Nancy touch him and then he stops. He looks at El. She tries to sit, “I can do it, I can do it.” She moves her hand to the wound. It’s so hard to get that thing out of her leg. “God! God!” she screams and the screams become louder when it almost out, causing the glass behind us broke into pieces. Then it’s out. She throws it away then it tries to escape when someone crushes it with shoes.

When we look up we see Hopper, Joyce, and a weird man standing in front of us.

* * *

Hopper sits and places El on his chest so she can lean on, her leg relax on top of Joyce’s lap. “What happened? Why all of you here? What’s with this mess? Why she’s hurt?” Hopper asks. He looks like hold his emotions.

I take a deep breath, “The Mind Flyer, it built this monster in Hawkins, to stop El, to kill her, and pave way to our world.”

“And it almost did. That was just tiny pieces of it.” Nancy adds a little detail that makes Joyce turn her face to seel El’s.

“This thing… How big is this thing?”

“It’s big,” Jonathan murmurs, “thirty feet, at least.”

“Yeah, it sorta destroyed your cabin, sorry,” Lucas says.

“Okay, so, just to be clear, this… This big fleshy spider thing that hurts El, it’s some kind of gigantic… weapon?” asked Steve. He seems uncertain. Nancy answer with a simple yes. “But instead of, like, screws and metal, the Mind Flyer made its weapon with melted people?”

And again Nancy answers it. “Yeah, okay, I- Yeah, I’m just making sure.”

“Are we sure this thing is still out there, still alive?” She looks confused. Well, she’s not the only one.

This time, Max answer it, “El beat the shit out of it, but yeah, it’s still alive.”

“But if we close the gate again-“

“We cut the brain off from the body-“

“And kill it, theoretically.”

After Will, Max, and Lucas have done completely each other sentences, we go quiet for a second and the weird man yelling while showing some yellow paper to us. Looks like we got a plan.


	2. Hopper

After we finish making a plan to infiltrate the Russian base and of course, make a deal with the kids who apparently have been down there for 24 hours, we gather some weapon and two walkie-talkies. I give one of them to Dustin, “hey heads up. You can navigate, just from someplace safe.”

“It’s not that simple-“

“The signal won’t reach.”

“Not with this. You need something with a high enough frequency band to relay with the Russians’ radio tower. But for that to work, you need someone who has both seen their coms room and has access to a super-powered handcrafted radio tower. One preferably already situated at the highest point in Hawkins,” he pauses for a while, I still try to process what he’s been saying and he continues, ”oh, wait. That’s me.” _Of course_. “If you want us to navigate, you got us. But we need a head start and a car.”

I look at him. My heart telling me to abort this, but the gate has to close, so that everyone, especially El, can living a normal dan safe life. I sigh and hand him the key car.

“Be careful, kid.”

* * *

I sit with El, hold her hand. Just looking at her face, I know that she’s already exhausting. “El-“

“My battery’s low, but, it will recharge,” she tries to make me sure she’s okay.

“I know it will, kid. I know.”

“I can fight.”

I smile a little, “better than any of us. But right now, I need you safe. This thing is after you. It’s not after me. Do you understand?”

She’s about to cry, I know it’s not easy for her, but I need her safe and alive. “Hey, I need you to understand, okay?” She stares at me and nods her head.

“Hey,” our faces turn to Mike, “we should probably go.”

I sigh and suddenly El hugs me. I can feel something is wrong, but I push it away and hug her back. She breaks the hug and she looks for permission. I nod and smile. Mike helps her to stand up and they walk slowly. “Mike,” I can’t believe I want to say it but I have to, “be careful.”

Mike reaction is only his nod his head. Joyce comes to me and I confuse. Doesn’t she suppose to go with the kids? But the only word she says is, “what?”

Oh, God, this is going to be a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

After the kids go, I stand beside Hopper but he looks at me with confused looks. “What?”

“You should be with the kids, Joyce!” He walks towards Murray and murmurs something.

“What happens to him?” Murray asks. We trying to catch up with him.

“He thought I would go with the kids.”

“It’s a two-man operation. Two!”

“Yeah, well, change of plans!”

“Change of plans?”

“Yeah! Will you explain it to him, please?”

Murray rolls his eyes, “we have two options here, Jim. We can turn the machine off, or we can explode it.”

“Oh, yeah, says who?”

“Says the man who built it!”

Ugh, here we go again, “yeah, and we wanna explode it!”

“Or else our heroic efforts will be for naught! This is a three-man operation, Jim, not two.”

“Yeah, three.”

Hopper grumbles and pushes the door with anger.

* * *

We’re on the elevator now. Hopper, who still not agree with this three-man operation, listening to Murray explanation. “So then I yank those cables like I’m pulling weeds.”

“And that’ll set off the alarm—”

“According to Alexei, may his soul rest in peace. Which should give you two an opening to retrieve the keys from the vault.”

“Yes, and then we just follow the map to the observation room, turn the key—”

“Kaboom, we blow this sucker sky-high.”

“Yeah, and once the rift is closed, we escape back through the vents.”

“Right under their commie noses.”

“Then, home free.”

He looks hesitates and I couldn’t stand it anymore, “oh, God, just because it wasn’t your plan, doesn’t mean it was a bad plan.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad plan.”

“You made a noise.”

“I did not make a noise.”

“You did too. I really think it’s disrespectful…”

“What is up with you and noises?”

“Children! Children!”

We stop arguing. Why every time we talk, we always end up arguing?

“It’s a good plan. A solid B, which is laudable, given the situation and time constraints. Dare I say, if it all goes right—” then the elevator stop. We reach the bottom floor. “They’ll never even know we were here.”

The door is open and there are three Russian soldier point a gun at us, yelling in Russian. Murray talks to them with their language. Hopper moves forward slowly then he shoves Murray and shot the gun. I duck, too scared to see what happen.

“Oh, shit.”

I try to look, the soldiers are dead. All of them.

“Jim. This is crazy..”

“Oh my God,” I whisper, they will know we’re here.

“Jim…I…I had it under control.”

“Yeah, sure you did.”

Hopper put on one of the soldier’s hat, “what are you doing?”

“I’m improvising.”

“H-how?”

“Just take their clothes, no, take everything and put it on!”

“Are you crazy?”

“We have to blend in if we’re going to blow up that machine. Now, put those on and do as I say!”

And with that, Murray and I follow his order.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to edit this story. There will be some chapter before somethings happens. I hope you like it. I'm so sorry for typos or bad grammar.
> 
> Comment if you got any ideas or something.


End file.
